The use of portable electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. Example portable electronic devices include smart watches, mobile phones, tablets, and laptops.
As portable devices become more integrated into a user's daily activities, the number of functions with which a user regularly interacts grows. One way to manage the growing number of regularly used applications, content, and device settings is to have different operating modes for the device (e.g., a work mode, a home mode, a driving mode, and/or a workout mode) that group together regularly used functions/applications in a tailored user interface for a given mode. However, conventional methods for selecting and interacting with different device modes are tedious and inefficient. In addition, selecting and interacting with different device modes takes longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.